


Shinzō Chronicles: The Broken Heart

by StarTrainer24



Series: Shinzō Chronicles [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, High Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrainer24/pseuds/StarTrainer24
Summary: One night Remilia Scarlet awakens in a new world where she and her younger sister Flandre Scarlet aren't vampires any longer. Instead they are human princesses who rule the Crimson Kingdom, a sovereign nation who hides a dark secret soaked in blood. For centuries their royal family has been protecting the Shaman's Heart, a relic that allows reincarnation.On the morning of Princess Remilia's 21st birthday a seal is broken. One that kept a great evil bound since ancient times. Why it's now of all times that the seal is broken? Who will be there to protect the princesses of Crimson Kingdom? Only time will tell when the relic itself is inherited by the heir to the castle throne.
Relationships: Flandre Scarlet/Original Character(s), Remilia Scarlet/Original Character(s)
Series: Shinzō Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shinzō Chronicles: The Broken Heart

It had happened late one night when Remilia Scarlet awoke from her day time slumber.

She was no longer a vampire but a human princess.

She was now living in a new world along with her younger sister Flandre Scarlet, who also was reborn as a human princess.

The Scarlet Princess Sisters now lived in Gaia, the Ancient Earth.

In the world of Gaia is an all powerful relic.

This relic allows one to be reincarnated should the holder die.

It's known as the Shaman's Heart and it is passed down through the Royal Family.

But like any powerful relic that exists there are those who want to claim it as their own.

And it just so happens that today, at midnight, is Princess Remilia Scarlet's 21st birthday.

Her 21st birthday marks the day of when she is the one who inherits the Shaman's Heart.

It's also the same time as when the seal on an age old nemesis to the Royal Family is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was my attempt at a crossover between Touhou Project and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. With that being said "Shinzō" roughly can be translated into English as "Heart" and as such my title in English roughly will be read as "The Heart's Chronicles" since it's a story about the original main character's feelings for Remilia Scarlet, whom he's paired up with.
> 
> *Update*
> 
> Last minute change where there are two different pairings. How these pairings play out I'm working on it.


End file.
